Mixed Feelings
by Mandy0909
Summary: Katara and Aang get into an argument and ignore each other for a long time. Zuko,Toph,Suki,and Sokka tried to get them to be friends again but when they do become friends, sparks FLY! how will the rest of the gang react this time? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! shouted Katara and Aang as they fought. They got into a huge argument about Aang needing to train more. Katara thought Aang needed more practice at water, earth and fire bending just because he was having fun with Zuko, Toph, Sokka, and Suki! Finally, Aang couldn't stand it any more and started screaming at Katara. The yelling got so intense that the gang had to break them up because they were on the brink of fighting.

For days the gang tried to get them to be just normal friends but it didn't work. Sokka tried to cheer her sister up by telling her terrible jokes. Suki and Toph tried to cheer her up by volunteering to go shopping even though Toph was against it. However, Katara declined. Sometimes, she spent the day in her room crying because she got into a fight with her best friend. She was not angry at Aang anymore because she realized that Aang could make decisions on his own. But she was too scared to confront Aang.

Aang however, was the complete opposite even though he didn't talk to Katara. She was the love of his life. He also couldn't bring himself to talk to her incase she yelled at him again. When Zuko and Sokka asked Aang if he would like to go hunting in the woods, he gladly accepted. He would do anything to get his mind off Katara. Together, they caught a large deer.

At dinner time, when Katara served dinner, she would give Aang his share last. She only joined in on the conversations that were not about Aang or included Aang. However, she failed to do that when Aang politely asked her a question and she snapped at him. It had been a week and Katara was still angry at him.

Quickly, she began to apologize but Aang didn't want to hear it. He stormed out of the room and into his bedroom without his dinner.

Sokka tried to grab it but Katara beat him to it. She told him "No and she was bringing it to Aang incase he was hungry."

Toph, Zuko and Sokka thought maybe it was time they made up.

Katara entered Aang's room only to find it empty. Without making much noise, she looked for Aang everywhere in the house, even around the house!

Soon, she told told the rest of the gang's members of Aang's disappearence.

They soon began searching for him. and they split up.

Zuko checked in the woods while toph checked around thehouse again, Sokka looked in all the rooms and Katara rode on Appa to look in the sky.

When they came back, nobody found anything. Not even clues.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the camp, Katara burst into tears because she thought that it was her fault Aang ran away. Sokka promised her that they would continue searching tomarrow. However, she worried that Aang would get hurt. Zuko assured her that the avatar would not get hurt. Seeing Katara like this, Toph tried to be nice and that was a first.

The next day, she woke everybody up at the crack of dawn and told them where to search for Aang. Toph complained that she was still sleeping but instead got whacked with a water whip. Sokka was about to complain as well but decided that that was not the best choice. soon, every one went to their searching place. In the end, Katara spotted his body in the forest. She called everybody and told them that might be Aang. All of them got on Appa and flew to the boy's body.

It was indeed Aang.

His body was all bruised and bloody.

Katara began crying and used her healing powers to heal Aang. When Aang got better, they were still in the forest, and Katara demanded to know what had happened. He told her that he got injured by badgermoles. "WHATTTT!" Toph exclaimed. At that moment, two badger moles emerged from the dark forest. They had smelled Toph and reconized her. The badgers did not realize that the boy was the blind girl's friend. They apologized and left.

After, they had left, it was already sunset and it was getting dark in the gloomy forest so Zuko lit a small fire on his hand and asked which direction they were going. However, nobody had a clue. Aang bent the trees with airbending so they could see past the trees. Soon, they got lost. Suddenly, Toph had an idea.

She began to earth bend repeatedly until the others understood that she was sending out a message to the badgers to help them.

Soon, badgers emerged again and showed them the way through the forest.

They had to travel through some tunnels which Appa was a bit reluctant to go through. But finally, they made it back to camp.

It had taken all day for everybody to find Aang and everyone was exhausted. After a quick dinner of roasted duck, everyone said "goodnight" and went to bed.

* * *

Katara quietly sneaked to Aang's tent.

She got ready to apologize and went inside. Aang was meditating but stop when he noticed katara.

"Hey" Aang said.

Katara made her way toward his bed and began apologizing until Aang stopped her. He said it was okay. Suddenly, she didn't know what to say anymore. However, Aang beat her to it. He began stammering about love and decided to just say it aloud.

"I'm in love with you!" Before he could say anything else, he felt lips crashing onto his. Katara and Aang kissed passionately until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
